Not Ready To Die
by Lecklund
Summary: *A Prussia drabble-thing w/hints at possible reader-insert* This is NOT Prussia as a Teutonic Knight, since he never was one. The thoughts of determination and hesitation that go through a young Prussian's mind as he leaves the normal life behind and sets out for battle.


The Prussian mounts his armoured steed, standing in formation alongside his fellow knights. He casted one final glance at his bride. She casts him a worried look that was only natural for a woman in this situation. He gives a nod in recognition before placing the winged steel helm upon his head, and joining his brothers as they leave for their destination.

The warfront.

The iron smell of blood that stained the ground, the sounds of clashing steel and the bodies of both man and warhorse alike that are long dead before they reach the Earth.

It was all so foreign and new to the young Prussian male, barely into manhood. He was one of many in a similar situation that stalled and hesitated in their advance when met with the opposing army and cavalry. He, like the others, had no choice but to continue forth, however. Desertion was equivalent to betrayal, which meant that decapitation, or worse, was certain for him if he chose to do so. Would he leave his bride, both of them new to marriage, all alone in this dangerous world honourably? Would he die a coward instead?

His thoughts were brief, for by the time he entered the fray, he had long since contemplated his actions and his fate. Now, truly isolated upon the barren battlefield though surrounded by many others dead and alive, he was relying more on wits than the brawn he seemed to lack. Though in most cases, any lack of both would end up getting him killed in the end.

But he couldn't die.

Not today.

He had yet to lay eyes upon his first child which his wife had yet to bear, and he had yet to see her as a permanent part of his heart, and life. Without the killing. Without the battlefield barring the pathway to a better life.

"_I shan't fall today, for I still have so much to live for. Someone whom I can come back to, and shall forgive me for the sins I will undoubtedly commit during this grand campaign, this… crusade of sorts. But is it truly a sin if it is an act for the glory of our people and for the greater good of God?"_

Those were his final words of self-encouragement meant for his ears alone. He questioned himself for that mere last moment before spurring his steed into the battle which could instantly end his life. But he had made himself a resolution he was determined to keep alive and burning, and though he knew fully that it was not fully his choice to make. It was merely a determination he was born with, the adrenaline flowing through his rich Prussian blood.

**He was not ready to die.**

* * *

A/N: Here's a quick bit of history for you regarding Prussia and the countries relations with the Teutonic Order:

**_The _Teutonic knights_ were the ones that attacked and invaded Prussia back when their order was around. There were several 'uprisings' by the Prussian people, back then of which were a part of the Baltic nations with their own language and culture. After Prussia was conquered by the Order, it was Christianized [since the 'Old Prussians' were protestants or heathens], partially Germanized and eventually, Prussia had dissolved [only to reform later on in time]. Their language, Old Prussian which was of course, an ancient Baltic language at the time, was lost in the late 17th or early 18th centuries. Later on, Prussia was reformed and was a much larger and grand region than what it was back in ancient times, and German took over when the Nazi government began a rapid bout of Germanization in the 1930s [Old Prussian is distinctly related to the surviving Baltic languages, Latvian and Lithuanian]_**

[Yes, I ripped that from my reply to someone on my dA, but it explains it either way]

**_HELPS DO TO THE RESEARCH BEFORE BLINDLY FOLLOWING A FANDOM FAD._**

_This was the ONLY non-Teutonic pic of Prussia as a knight that I could find by the way... it's rather sad ._._


End file.
